


Inconsolata

by Helmyra



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Italiano | Italian, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Thalmor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmyra/pseuds/Helmyra
Summary: Ostentava un'accortezza inaudita nelle mansioni d'ordinanza per nascondere ciò che realmente voleva il suo cuore.E quando era sola... il suo cuore non aveva alcuna reticenza.______________Il passato è una macchia nell'animo dell'ambasciatrice Elenwen, il presente è vissuto in solitudine dove l'ha portata la ragione di stato e non la volontà. Una promessa la lega a Rulindil, il Terzo Emissario, e nessuno ne è a conoscenza. La chiave per il cambiamento, però, potrebbe essere in quelle vicissitudini che tanto ha odiato.[Versione molto libera e poco stereotipata dei personaggi, OOC giusto per andare sul sicuro.]





	Inconsolata

La neve cadeva incessante e dava segno di non cedere. Rendeva arduo qualsiasi progetto, in un giorno di metà autunno, in un luogo che era già l'inverno.

Minuscoli, lievissimi fiocchi. Ne avrebbe voluti vedere altrettanti – di carta, magari – sollevarsi verso il cielo e volteggiare tra gli aghi d'abete. Avvisi, atti di vendita, mappe, raccomandazioni, lettere dalla capitale... Pile di documenti ricoprivano la scrivania e parevano arazzi su una parete dipinta. Ostentava un'accortezza inaudita nelle mansioni d'ordinanza per nascondere ciò che realmente voleva il suo cuore.

E quando era sola... il suo cuore non aveva alcuna reticenza.

Il pensiero strappò ad Elenwen un risolino soffocato. Nella segretezza dello studiolo poteva abbandonare ogni atteggiamento deferente e concedersi libertà che molti, all'Ambasciata, avrebbero trovato disdicevoli. Trascorreva le giornate in trappola, davanti quella maledetta scrivania, vittima silenziosa della sue torture. Colpi di lama, macchie d'inchiostro ormai irremovibili; per sfogare la rabbia non si sarebbe fatta scrupolo a sfregiare col tagliacarte un raffinato complemento d'arredo arrivato direttamente da Alinor.

In  _quei momenti_  non sapeva dire cosa disprezzasse realmente. Il concime di Skyrim erano barbarie e superstizioni, così come l'odio sulle labbra di villani e avversari politici.

E per quanto la entusiasmasse il pensiero di deturpare qualcosa, non riusciva a trovare uno spauracchio più abietto di se stessa.

Era così che si sentiva, braccata. Con gli Imperiali che la incensavano per garantirsi la pace e i Manto della Tempesta in agguato.

Quegli occhi, posati su di lei, erano chiodi che l'entravano nella pelle.

Si avvicinò alla credenza, girò la chiave. C'era un'unica soluzione a  _quei momenti_  e il vino l'aiutava a non pensare. Con la bottiglia aveva prelevato anche il calice, sul fondo ancora i residui della precedente bevuta. Che cosa avrebbe pensato, la servitù?

_L'Ambasciatrice è un burattino di Alinor, beve perché non può fare altro, è totalmente inutile._

Non molto lontano dalla verità. Quanta stima provava per se stessa!

_Ironico, davvero ironico._

Scene dal passato si succedevano come immagini vivide e reali nella sua mente. Rivedeva il palazzo di Skywatch, la sua adorata, splendere di fronte la balconata che dava sul mare. Aveva amato le feste, le voci dei musici che s'accavallavano l'una sull'altra, di angolo in angolo. Riviveva i fasti di un'epoca ormai andata, quando percorreva le vie in carrozza assieme ai genitori. L'unica figlia, lodata, vezzeggiata... prima che il relitto della monarchia s'inabissasse in quello stesso mare che l'aveva resa il gioiello delle terre a sud.

_Fu allora che_... Elenwen fece una smorfia, dietro le cortine di velluto e alla finestra, preferendo di gran lunga il calice. Bevve ancora un sorso – tutto inutile. In quella ferale battaglia il destino della famiglia era stato segnato, quando suo padre tornò a casa annunciando di aver combattuto per la fazione giusta. E da quel giorno tutti in quella casa divennero Thalmor; anche lei, che apprezzava le frivolezze ed era disinteressata alla politica.  _Tutti_ , nessuno escluso.

Udì bussare alla porta, finse di non aver sentito. I rintocchi si ripresentarono con lo stesso ritmo, inconfondibili, per una seconda volta.

_Toc-toc-toc_.

“Avanti.” Gorgheggiò, ammantata di stupore. Celò il calice dietro la tenda, sul davanzale. “Chi ho il piacere di ricevere?”

Un elfo incappucciato si presentò alla porta. Benché cercasse di mischiarsi tra i soldati, per statura e portamento spiccava su tutti. Era alto, più di quanto lo fosse già un altmer, si muoveva come se ogni fibra del suo essere fosse fatta di fili di rame intrecciati. Gli occhi verdi, belli a guardarsi, osservavano la vita con diffidenza e distacco, ma in presenza di lei s'illuminavano, vibrando come fiamme di candele. Aveva vissuto momenti migliori, in battaglia e in congedo, eppure l'istinto predatore era ancora forte, nonostante l'età e il volto segnato dalle rughe. La mascella larga, squadrata, rendeva più duri quei lineamenti, restii a concedersi persino un attimo d'ilarità.

L'Inquisitore piegò il capo, annunciandosi in silenzio.

“Ho interrogato il prigioniero.” Esordì. “Al giusto prezzo è disposto a fornirci le informazioni che cerchiamo. Non è altro che un ratto di fogna ma dice di aver visto un altro  _Dovahkiin_  dirigersi ad est, verso Markarth. Ne appare uno in ogni città e vengono osannati come santi patroni...”

“Speriamo sia quello giusto.” Elenwen nascose il suo peccato in un gesto educato, leccò via il sapore del vino schermandosi la bocca con una mano. “Sembra che il titolo sia ormai inflazionato, anche se Ondolemar sostiene di averne avvistata una, sempre a Markarth. Non so se crederci, comunque, notizie contrastanti.”

“Diamo tempo al tempo.” Rulindil accennò un ghigno storto, brutto a vedersi. “Potrebbe nascere una contesa, che si ammazzino da soli. A morire sarà di sicuro il ciarlatano.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio.” I boccoli di Elenwen scivolarono lungo la veste, dalle spalle alla schiena. Il mago ammutolì, involontariamente distratto. “Ci dovranno essere altre spie a cogliere ciò che si vocifera nei territori degli Jarl. Voglio che, come viandanti ficcanaso, mettano sotto torchio i cittadini con le loro sciocche domande.  _Un Sangue di Drago, davvero_?  _E se n'è mai visto uno_?  _Cosa pensa lo Jarl, conosci il suo funzionario_? Magari passare a fil di ferro qualche bandito può convincerli delle nostre  _buone intenzioni_.”

“Bosmer, dunque.” Suppose Rulindil, a braccia conserte. “Mandare uno dei nostri? Non gli crederebbero mai. Quanto a uno spadaccino Khajiit... le guardie gli negherebbero persino l'accesso in città senza le dovute credenziali. Ho visto come trattano i mercanti delle carovane, una mossa sbagliata ed ecco il tigrotto trasformato in un delizioso tappeto per decorare il camino.”

“Dovrei inviare te, Emissario. Questi Nord si fidano solo dei compaesani, e tu... hai abbastanza stazza per farti passare per uno di loro.”

Rulindil s'inchinò ancora, accusando il colpo.

“Ah, Ambasciatrice. Sono di condizione modesta, rispetto ai vostri eccelsi natali... ma paragonarmi a questi bruti? Così mi ferite.”

Lasciò trapelare molto più di ciò che lei, con una burla, avesse inteso. Elenwen gli aveva affidato missioni delicate – al limite del suicidio – sperando prima o poi di vederlo giacere in una bara. Purtroppo, lì dove gli altri fallivano il mago prosperava e colpiva, riservando morte a chi gliela volesse imporre. Era sopravvissuto alla presa della capitale e aveva scalato i ranghi, divenendo un membro d'importanza dell'armata magica. Tutto ciò che Rulindil desiderava, lo prendeva... col merito, con l'astuzia e il calcolo.

Elenwen ammiccò, stretta al muro.

“Dovresti essere tu al posto mio.” Sentenziò, con voce mielosa. “Penso, però, che ti annoieresti dopo poco. Col popolo bisogna essere materni, benevoli e al contempo severi. E se i cittadini temono di inimicarsi lo Jarl, sarà con gli Jarl che parlerò. Terrò un'altra festa, a breve, hai visto? È arrivato un altro calesse, da Solitude...” Il respiro le si fece rarefatto.

“Non passa inosservato.” Insinuò il mago.

“Certo...” Elenwen lasciò la frase volutamente in sospeso. “Al contrario di Elisif e Siddgeir, che punteranno sull'ostentazione allo scopo di lasciare una buona impressione, sarò costretta alla formalità, perché basta questa a un funzionario di Alinor. Però... non rinuncerei mai a un rosso di Auridon e ai fiori caramellati della mia terra natale.”

“Bere non vi si addice.” Sentenziò Rulindil, raggiungendo la scrivania. “E troppo sfarzo involgarisce.”

“E chi sei tu per dirmelo, di grazia?”

Il mago alzò lo sguardo, quelle saette verdi la fulminarono, sussiegose. Per lei sarebbe stato solo un insetto,  _se solo suo padre_... Evitava di richiamare le memorie del passato, soprattutto l'attimo in cui lo vide, la prima volta. Era fasciato, aveva la camicia sporca di sangue e i lunghi capelli bianchi ricoperti di calce e polvere. I due non davano bella mostra, ma cosa contava, se la guerra civile era vinta?

“Vieni, Elenwen.” Le disse il genitore che aveva amato. “Ti presento il mio salvatore, Rulindil: comandante del quinto distaccamento dell'armata magica.”

Era solo un'adolescente, al tempo, ma evinse la cupidigia da quegli occhi sottili e taglienti. Indugiarono sul suo volto, sulle onde intrecciate e tenute ferme da una retina perlata, più di quanto fosse concesso ad un estraneo. Lei ricambiò, imbronciata e piccata da tanta bassezza.

“È con gioia che accolgo chi dimostra altrettanto affetto per mio padre.” Mentì, credendo di aver in mano il gioco. “Sentitevi benvenuto, avete la nostra gratitudine.”

“Considero ormai il comandante Rulindil un familiare.” Spiegò il padre, accarezzandole le spalle. “Sarai gentile col signore, giusto?”

_Gentile_. Come avrebbe potuto? Sua madre, per onorare il vincolo matrimoniale, non oppose obiezione. Tuttavia, lei aveva voce in capitolo, specie se tale voce era utile a farlo rinsavire.

“Devi sapere, Elenwen, che ho promesso di regalare al comandante l'oggetto che – in questo palazzo – reputasse prezioso quanto la mia vita.”

La nobildonna impallidì. Lei, invece, diede concretezza ai suoi pensieri ed ebbe il coraggio di ribattere: “Spero, allora, che sia ragionevole con le sue proposte e che ciò non equivalga a un consenso al furto.”

“Non ha paura di esporsi, la ragazzina.” Tagliò corto il mago, intrigato. “Chissà, forse un giorno con quella lingua farà strada.”

“Per mia figlia mi auguro solo un futuro roseo e tranquillo.” Rispose, peccato che la previsione si fosse rivelata del tutto errata.

Trascorsero giorni, l'ospite si comportò in maniera ineccepibile, ma ad Elenwen parve sempre abusare della loro ospitalità. La sola presenza dell'elfo, in un luogo che considerava sacro, era per lei intollerabile. Si rese eterea, desiderabile, persino ai genitori. E quando il mago decise di andar via, vide anche un secondo baule caricato sulla carrozza.

“Ma... cosa?” Avrebbe urlato, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola e maledetto gli Déi, perché doveva essere mandata via di casa per punizione?

“Non è una punizione...” Il padre assisteva inerme, mentre assicuravano i bagagli con delle cinghie. “Il comandante ha detto di non desiderare nulla... ho la casa piena di tesori, ma lo hanno lasciato del tutto indifferente...”

Ad Elenwen balenò la peggiore delle eventualità.

“Padre!” Singhiozzò. “Questo cosa significa?”

“Non l'hai capito?” La prese in braccio stringendola forte a sé. “Ho commesso lo sbaglio peggiore, quell'elfo ha capito tutto sin da subito... è per il tuo futuro che ho rischiato la vita!”

“Ah.” Per vederla crescere e maturare in un mondo migliore, magari... ma quella Skywatch tetra, senza maschere e feste, la deprimeva. Ed era ancor più logorante sapere che ora apparteneva a Rulindil, che sarebbe stata sua davanti ad Auri-el.

“Ti stavo cercando.” Si rivelò, avvicinandosi teneramente a lei. “Partiamo per l'Accademia di Magia.”

Le diede un casto bacio sulla guancia, le bruciò sulla pelle come lava.

“Non vengo con te.”

“Siamo promessi.” Fece Rulindil, con voce untuosa. “Il destino ci ha legati e solo la morte segnerà la fine del nostro legame.”

Aveva vissuto sempre per se stessa, poco le importavano le chiacchiere delle coetanee sui loro presunti pretendenti. Nessuno aveva mai chiesto di lei e poco era interessata ai cicalecci, preferiva tendere le orecchie, aspettare e carpire i segreti di ognuna. Era appassionata di scacchi, di storia, vedeva ogni persona come una pedina che – presto o tardi – avrebbe fatto il proprio gioco. E suo padre aveva giocato la partita miseramente.

“Sono l'unico che può entrare nelle tue stanze.” L'affermazione la distolse da un lungo viaggio nel profondo della sua inquietudine. “Come guardia del corpo e perché ne ho tutto il diritto.”

“Te lo dico io cosa hai fatto, invece.” Lo sfidò Elenwen, per l'ennesima volta. “Hai conquistato un titolo nobiliare che non ti apparteneva con un sotterfugio. Mai mi sarei imparentata con uno della tua casata!”

“No.” Sibilò Rulindil, a bassa voce. “Io stesso, come tuo padre, ero grato agli Déi di vivere ancora. Mi sentivo sfinito, moralmente sfibrato ma quando ti ho vista... ho capito che la vita mortale non è solo punizione.”

“Pochi scrupoli hai avuto nel punire me, infatti!” Afferrò il calice, spasmodicamente si versò dell'altro vino.  _Del vino, Auri-el_! Le sembrava di vivere per bere, di bere per dimenticare, di dimenticare la vita che aveva amato e lo studio pedissequo e asfissiante all'Accademia. Si era fatta valere, era sempre in prima linea nelle missioni diplomatiche, ma non come il comandante... a lui toccava il lavoro sporco. Interrogare, torturare, uccidere.

La mano destra dell'elfo, ben propensa a macchiarsi di sangue, frenò la sua.

“La festa è domani sera.” La consolò lui, come il padre che avrebbe voluto accanto. “Mantieniti sobria. Per favore, cerca di pensare che rappresenti Alinor in queste terre. Pensa che il suo popolo è fiero di ciò che fai e...  _non punire te stessa_.”

“Oh, la ragione prevale sempre. Il mio cuore, però, non ha alcuna reticenza.”

L'elfo scosse la testa, si voltò e raggiunse la porta in poche, poderose falcate. Rimpiangeva, forse, di averla trascinata in quel tormento sperando di regalarle un futuro migliore, sperando anche di aver trovato un animo affine.

_Cosa mi capita di pensare? Che forse, anche lui si ritiene degno di disprezzo?_

Elenwen conservò l'onore, sebbene sul suo volto affiorassero le lacrime. Non doveva temere che qualcuno – oltre lui – la vedesse in quello stato. Toglierle le feste di palazzo, la convivialità di Skywatch, era stato il regalo più consono per temprare la sua personalità. A quelle feste, però, amava ricorrere più di quanto fosse necessario. Nient'altro che espedienti politici, ma una parte di lei godeva nel vedere gli ospiti felici bere in suo onore.

_La mia felicità è un riflesso di quella altrui, anche Masser e Secunda rubano la luce alle stelle, sebbene i Thalmor sostengano averle riportate in cielo. Ormai non ho più un'identità, appartengo ad Alinor e la rappresento con lo spirito, col mio corpo. Servo la nazione e uno scopo alto, celestiale..._

La mano si muoveva lesta sulle pergamene, apponendo le iniziali della sua firma. I Thalmor non erano riusciti ad entrare a Whiterun, dove aveva sentito parlare di un predicatore che adorava Talos proprio di fronte la residenza dello Jarl, e nel Rift le cose non andavano meglio. Era sicura di mandare altri soldati a morire, ma tra i vari ordini militari scorse una supplica che accese la sua curiosità. A quando pare, Ondolemar la pregava di concedergli un permesso speciale per sposare una misteriosa nobildonna di Cheydinhal, di sicuro un'altmer che aveva tenuto con sé sotto copertura.

Si ricordò di un  _servo_  in particolare, che aveva allietato col suo liuto molti ospiti dell'ambasciata. Elenwen scosse la testa e sorrise di fronte a tanta maldestra ipocrisia.

_Servi, soldati, schiavi e pegni di guerra... cos'altro inventerà il mio popolo per infrangere le regole e abbandonarsi alla passione_?

Era giunta la sera, il sole era scomparso dietro le corone di monti a nord e l'aurora boreale spezzava il profilo delle foreste, battute dalla tormenta. Anche l'olio nel lume andava esaurendosi e lo studiolo divenne improvvisamente freddo. Elenwen abbandonò la scrivania, decisa a raggiungere le sue stanze.

Aveva appeso dei sacchetti profumati negli armadi, lavanda e fiori di campo. La flora di Skyrim la sorprendeva, nella sua bellezza e diversità, quanto quelle luci evanescenti che parevano un regalo di Magnus. Se avesse voluto, quel luogo isolato sarebbe potuto essere la sua casa. Era talmente impegnata a disprezzare quelle terre grigie da non cogliere ciò che esse avevano di buono da offrire. Lontana da Auridon, in un paese straniero... perché non ricominciare?

S'inabissò sotto le coltri, scomposta, coi capelli sparsi sul cuscino. Il vino l'aveva intorpidita, era di sicuro quella la fonte della sua malinconia. Nel dormiveglia sperò che il sonno giungesse presto, ma udì il legno cigolare a pochi passi da lei. Il letto, oppure...

“Non volevo spaventarti.” Rulindil raggiunse il fianco opposto, il suo sussurro le provocò un brivido lungo la schiena. “Volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene. Sei ancora sveglia...”

“So prendermi cura di me, non c'è bisogno che mi segui ovunque.”

L'Inquisitore rimase in silenzio, a contemplarla mentre gli dava la schiena.

“C'è qualcosa che devo sapere? Sono arrivate notizie da Markarth, da Windhelm?”

“No.” Sussurrò Rulindil. “Desideravo vederti.”

“Sono anni che mi stai dietro come un segugio.” Rise Elenwen, amaramente. “Hai bisogno di un motivo migliore.”

“Quando ti spogli sei come ti ho conosciuta.” Spiegò, senza mezzi termini. “Sei bella.”

“Bella? Non credo di esserlo stata, pure in passato. E la mia gioventù è andata... andata con l'accademia e il servizio alla nazione. Cosa ti succede, Emissario? Non dirmi che hai bevuto anche tu.”

Si contorse tra le lenzuola in un moto frenetico.

“Sono ancora in servizio.” Le sue mani le accarezzavano i capelli, ma cercò di rimanere impassibile. “Devo assicurarmi che tu sia al sicuro.”

“Hai sventato molti tentativi di assassinio, lo ammetto, ma in camera da letto? Suvvia, nessuno sarebbe così pazzo.”

“Io sì.”

Lo vide agitare le braccia nella penombra, piegarsi e sfilare via gli spallacci, la casacca, gli stivali. Tutto finì sulla sedia, in una pila scomposta di cinghie, metallo e stoffa. Restò in camicia e braghe, a suo agio con indosso pochi indumenti – temprato come quegli orsi dei Nord. Gli occhielli erano leggermente slacciati, lasciavano intravedere l'incavo delle clavicole e il lino leggero gli aderiva alle spalle. Si era voltata, giusto per qualche attimo, ad osservarlo mentre sollevava l'orlo del lenzuolo per calarsi accanto a lei.

“Ah.” Aveva una minuscola cicatrice sul labbro inferiore. La barba non cresceva dove proseguiva il taglio, ed Elenwen si soffermò ad osservare i dettagli del suo volto. Per ricordarli tutti con precisione, qualora ne avesse avuto bisogno.

“A che pensi?” Osò domandare lo stregone, incoraggiato.

“Ci tieni proprio a saperlo?” Sussurrò Elenwen, tutt'un tratto conscia di cosa significasse quella vicinanza. “Che potrei morire da un giorno all'altro, solo per la nazione. E mi chiedo anche... cosa significhi proteggermi, come se la mia vita valesse più delle altre.”

“Per me ha senso. Non è una questione militare, ho fatto una promessa a tuo padre. L'ho fatta agli Déi... e anche se non sei d'accordo, devo mantenerla.”

“Insomma, credi di essere mio marito. Non sentirti in debito per la questione del  _titolo nobiliare_. È andata così e tanto di guadagnato, per me. Come sposa ho un pessimo carattere e lascio a desiderare.”

“Me ne importa poco del titolo.” Sbottò Rulindil, contrariato. “E sono fiero di servirti, soprattutto se non è un vero obbligo. Mi hai saputo tener testa dal primo incontro, non ti lasci condizionare e...”

“Questo è bastato a fartela  _perdere_ , la testa?” Prese a pizzicargli con le dita la barba, stava giocando con lui. “Hai fin troppa pazienza, o forse... ti piace farti del male.”

“No, io avrei detto  _mettermi alla prova_.”

“Oh, e come intenderesti sfida...”

Le serrò le labbra in un bacio e, per assicurarsi che non si ritraesse da lui, le aveva stretto la testa in una presa decisa, ma delicata. Ebbe l'ardire di insinuarsi tra le sue labbra, di posarle sulle guance quelle mani ruvide e consumate come corteccia. Elenwen dimenticò tutto, e capì perché il caso, o gli Déi, le avessero riservato una vita con lui. Era brusco, diretto e di modi burberi, ma la faceva sentire viva. Gli slacciò la camicia per carezzargli il petto e Rulindil ricambiò, senza chiederle altro.

“Ancora.” Le sussurrò, bisognoso d'affetto. “Ancora. Elenwen, io...”

“Sì, ho capito.” Lo zittì lei, posandogli un dito sul mento. “Sta arrivando la stagione fredda e non è giusto impedire a una guardia così solerte di fare il proprio lavoro, vero? Puoi coricarti con me, se vuoi...”

Che promessa bislacca! Era riuscita a strappargliela e non sapeva come, forse proprio perché non poteva farne a meno. Dopo tutti quegli anni, però... meritava davvero un premio.

Sentì le sue mani scivolarle sul ventre e la sua bocca sfiorarle la nuca, l'incavo del collo, la spalla. Si era steso di fianco e la tratteneva a sé, col torso e le pelvi a contatto con la schiena. Percepiva il battito del suo cuore duro, il respiro smorzarsi a poco a poco in un debole ronzio intermittente. E prima che Elenwen si rendesse conto del significato di tale intimità, di cosa il compagno avesse bisogno, se lo ritrovò appisolato contro il proprio corpo.

_Non passerò un'altra notte inconsolata. Non adesso, con lui_. Pensò, mentre sorrideva alla semplice assurdità di quella situazione. _Un marito_ , si disse, con quella parola fissa nella mente.

Colmava il vuoto riempendolo col vino, ma se fosse stato Rulindil ad alleviare la solitudine? Gli posò le labbra sulla fronte, lui non poteva immaginarlo, ma sperava che quel rapporto incerto andasse oltre gli obblighi e le ragioni di stato.

_Terrò segreta, però, la felicità che mi doni in momenti come questi_. Sospirò, concedendosi una piccola punta d'orgoglio.

 

Era già andato via. Elenwen si era rigirata nel letto, con la speranza di salutarlo in modo speciale, prima che rientrasse in servizio. Invece, trovò solo un timido raggio di sole che filtrava dalle tende di velluto, uguali alle altre appese nell'edificio.

Fece una smorfia di disappunto. Quel giorno gli ordini erano chiari, Rulindil avrebbe personalmente scortato Elisif e il Generale Tullius all'Ambasciata, in compagnia di alcuni apprendisti che stava addestrando. Forse avrebbe fatto in tempo a raggiungerlo, non era così tardi, e prima di andare suonava opportuno lasciare un chiarimento sulla missione...

_E così, avevo soltanto bisogno di qualcuno che mi scaldasse il letto? Perché ho ceduto, alla fine? Sono disperata, oppure..._

Scostò in fretta le cortine, con la manica della divisa Thalmor che ancora le pendeva lungo i fianchi: stavano approntando il calesse per fare spazio a un nuovo carico, e Rulindil – alla porta – si assicurava che tutto fosse fatto a dovere.

Saltellò per la stanza, mentre s'infilava gli stivali, incurante di avere i lunghi boccoli in disordine. Cercò, per quanto glielo permettesse il contegno, di correre il meno possibile per i corridoi, anche per confermare a se stessa di non sembrare sciocca come una damigella che aveva appena ricevuto una dichiarazione.

Scostò lentamente il portone: se lo ritrovò di spalle, mentre stava comandando a una guardia di accompagnare i due apprendisti sul calesse.

“Emissario.” Sussurrò, cercando di farsi udire.

Rulindil si girò al suo richiamo e fu piacevolmente sorpreso di vederla.

“Ambasciatrice, avete dormito bene ieri notte?” Domandò con voce flautata.

“Non serve altro vino.” Si ricordò di rimarcare. “Forse... della marmellata per le crostate, del succo di mirtillo e altre pietanze dolci. Altro inchiostro, altre pergamene, e...”

“...E?” Fece lui, ben attento.

“...Torna presto.” Sussurrò sottovoce. “Ti dispenso dagli interrogatori.”

“Be', grazie.” Sbottò, accontentandosi.

“I tuoi occhi...” Continuò lei, come una povera pazza. “Sono verdi. Sai che quel colore... è raro, più raro di un titolo nobiliare? A me piacciono molto...”

“Buono a sapersi.” Sorrise l'Inquisitore, accettando il complimento. “Se mi volete scusare, però, adesso ho il convoglio da inviare a Solitude. Con permesso, Signora...”

Le sue dita inguantate scivolarono tra le sue in un'intesa fugace, complice. Elenwen restò a bocca aperta, ma quel bacio che attendeva non arrivò mai.

“A stasera...” Fece lui, calando il cappuccio sulla zazzera che aveva impomatato.

“A stasera.”

Elenwen vide il carro imboccare il sentiero e farsi sempre più piccolo nella gola della foresta. Si augurò che tutto andasse bene, che non ci fossero guerriglieri assiepati sugli alberi ad attaccarli. Era forse la desolazione del primo autunno ad intristirla? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

_Torna presto_. Mormorò alla porta, in trepidante attesa dell'imbrunire.

**Author's Note:**

> Ero incerta se pubblicarla o no, perché questa versione di Elenwen e Rulindil è talmente personale da essere forse OOC. Ho messo degli avvertimenti per rispetto verso i lettori, che magari si aspettano di trovare un'ambasciatrice più “canonica”, diciamo così.
> 
> Ok, ammetto di aver scritto questa storia anche per me stessa. Da un annetto o giù di lì mi ero ripromessa di farlo. All'inizio doveva chiamarsi Anaesthesia dal significato originale in greco e in inglese, cioè “difetto delle manifestazioni sensoriali” (Raymond Morris, Keywords). Poi ho optato per Inconsolata, che è semplicemente il nome di un font di Google.
> 
> Certe volte sono le cose più assurde che mi suggeriscono i titoli delle storie, lo ammetto. D:
> 
> Rulindil ed Elenwen sono promessi da anni, ma poche volte hanno avuto l'occasione di vivere da amanti, soprattutto per la riluttanza di lei. Sono entrambi due caratteri forti, ma alla fine hanno trovato un punto d'intesa... forse.
> 
> Anche le descrizioni fisiche dei personaggi sono meno stereotipate rispetto agli altmer di Skyrim. Mi immagino Elenwen algida e bionda, per il suo aspetto le ispirazioni sono state la mod The ordinary women e, soprattutto, Lena Headey in GOT. Rulindil, invece, è di corporatura robusta e dovrebbe sembrare un perfetto uomo del nord.
> 
> Nulla di nuovo come temi, ma nella storia ho cercato di inserire un flashback sotto forma di pensiero, interrotto da un evento reale. Non so se la cosa rende nel testo, però sembra abbastanza scorrevole...
> 
> Come sempre, sono pronta a pareri, opinioni, interpretazioni personali... anche se lo ammetto, stavolta con un po' di nervosismo. A presto! :)


End file.
